fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Guitar
Patrick sat and stared out the window. Why had he been so stupid? Now he'd lost Kat, quite possibly forever. What was he going to do? He stared out the window of his room until an idea came to him. Cameron was watching TV in his living room. It was raining cats and dogs outside. An infomercial had come on. God… he was so damn bored. He hadn't been able to go out with Bianca today. They were going to go to the park, but it was absolutely pouring out. Right in the middle of the infomercial, he heard a knock at the door. That's strange, he thought, Who would be out in that? Cameron opened the door to find Patrick standing on the other side of it, completely drenched. "Patrick!" Cameron exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" "I need your help," Patrick stated, entering Cameron's home. "Look, pal, I helped you with your little love problem, now you're going to help me with mine." "What?" Cameron asked. "I helped you with Bianca, now you're going to help me get Kat back," Patrick explained. "What? Me? How?" Cameron managed to stutter out. "Look, call that Michael guy friend of yours over here. We're going to think of a plan and then the two of you are going to help me out with it," Patrick ordered. "But…" Cameron started. "Look, I need Kat back, okay. I helped you with that Bianca chick. Now, you're going to return the favor." "Right…" Cameron said. "Well, go call your pal," Patrick said. "Can't we work this out tomorrow? It's pouring outside. I don't think he'd want to…" "Cameron. We work this out now. Today. I need Her back as soon as possible. Christ, you of all people should know how I feel. You've been in my shoes. You've got your girl, now I need you to help me get mine back," Patrick said. If he hadn't been so tough and dignified about it, Cameron would have considered him begging. He remembered what he'd felt before he actually got Bianca. "All right," He said, "I'll call Michael." An hour later, Michael, Cameron, Bianca and Patrick were sitting around a table in Cameron's house. Cameron had suggested they call in Bianca for help, as she seemed to know a good bit about her sister. They used her knowledge of Kat before; they could use it again. Mandella was also there. She was Kat's best friend and would have some ideas. "You have no idea what to do?" Cameron asked Bianca. "None what so ever," She sighed. "What bout one of the CD's from one of those angry women bands she's so into?" Suggest Michael. "You think that one of those exists that my sister doesn't have?" Bianca said sarcastically, "Besides, knowing my sister, you'd have to buy her several albums full of them to even get her to give up her considering killing you, let alone forgiving you. She loves Thai food, though. Why don't you trick her into meeting you there or something?" "Then what?" Said Patrick, "Have her tear my throat out and give it to the chef to serve up on some main dish?" "Then give her some CD thing, from one of those groups she likes, get on your knees, beg her forgiveness, proclaim your eternal true and pure love for her, then buy her dinner. I don't know!" Sighed Bianca. "Is there anything she really wants? Uhh, any certain CD?" Cameron asked. "What are her main interests, again?" Asked Michael. Bianca sighed and began to rattle of the list again. "Thai food, Angry women bands…" She started. Patrick bolted up. "What?" He asked. "Angry women bands," Bianca repeated. "That's it!" Patrick Grinned. "What's it?" Asked Michael. "The bands!" Patrick shouted. "I thought we agreed CD's wouldn't work," Said Cameron. "Maybe he means like take her to a concert or something," Suggested Michael. "I'd suggest Club Skunk," Mandella said. "No!" Patrick said, "Bands! When we were driving home from that party thing, she told me she wanted to start a band!" "You're going to get her a band?" Mandella raised an eyebrow. "NO!" Patrick said, "A Guitar." "She all ready HAS a guitar," Said Bianca. "I bet she doesn't have Fender Strat," Patrick Said. Bianca's Mouth hung open, as did pretty much everyone else's. "You're going to buy her FENDER STRAT guitar?" Mandella looked at him, her eyes wide. "Yes," Patrick answered. "You're dedicated," Mandella said, in awe. "Kat would flip!" Bianca Grinned. "I'm going to need some help deciding which one to get her," Patrick Said. "I'll get the car," Michael grinned, dashing out. After the pulled the car into the parking lot, they headed into the music store, Bianca leading the way. "There's one in here that Kat's been just drooling over!" Bianca informed them, leading them to it. "That one," She said pointing. In less than 15 minutes, it was paid for and in the trunk of Patrick's Car. "How are you going to give it to her?" Michael asked. "I… haven't a clue," Patrick sighed. "We're going to Club Skunk again," Mandella suggested, "Why not give it to her there?" "Or what about…" Bianca started, but Patrick cut her off. "Never mind," he said, "I have a plan. Thanks for all your help guys," He said as he pulled into the driveway of Cameron's house and let everyone off. The next day, at school, Patrick cut out of his last class a few minutes early and headed directly to Kat's car. Category:Fan Fiction